


Together we Stand

by gadridel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadridel/pseuds/gadridel
Summary: Something in Crowley said this is how it was always meant to be.





	Together we Stand

In the beginning, there was heaven. 

 

Hell wasn't a twinkle- er, burning hole- in anyone's eye. God might've had the slightest inkling of what was to come but if she did, she certainly hadn't warned them.  
Rebellion came, the cloud carpets ripped from beneath formerly angelic feet as they tumbled through the earth and into the darkness. 

 

Humans were plopped in the midst of a lush cradle, and promptly spent the next few thousand years spreading like dandelion seeds in the wind. They thought themselves to be the focus of creation, when rather, they were the paint on the back of the canvas. The legendary battles of Hell and Heaven were always meant to be brushed over their mortal legacy. 

 

Yet here the two of them were, holding hands, watching as the armies of both charged as a cohesive unit towards their precious earth. Aziraphale and Crowley (and humanity, tacked on at the end with a torn piece of paper) against every pissed off, war-lusting immortal alive. 

 

Something in Crowley said this is how it was always meant to be. The two of them were neither fully demonic nor holy- and far too resilient to be human. The predetermined feud was a well-oiled machine and they were the inevitable, ineffable wrench thrown directly into the cogs. 

 

"If there's any day we ought to die, well, I believe we picked a good one." Aziraphale turned his focus from the clear sky, back down towards him. Crowley found it impossible to discern where the sunshine ended and Zira began. 

 

"I'd say to give them hell but- oh, you know. They've already got it." He turned to face roaring mass of bodies once more. "Let's give them a proper kick in the ass."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! I haven't ever written these two before, so I'm trying to get used to them via short little excerpts. 
> 
> I'm enthralled with the idea of these two going up against the combined forces of heaven and hell together. One day I'll hopefully write something longer for them! 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit of writing! Thank you for reading. 🌸
> 
> find me on Tumblr: @gadridel


End file.
